


Something on My Head

by j4ponica



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Gen, Gods, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TAG ANGST, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Reincarnation, help me, i have lost control, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j4ponica/pseuds/j4ponica
Summary: Kochi never had a pleasant childhood, and his past experiences has been a burden on him, even until adulthood. More importantly, he could never shake off that one time he grew something on his head.
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Kyomoto Taiga
Kudos: 5





	Something on My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Some Explanations:  
> "Quirk" - The term to describe superpowers in humans. It is the same word used in famous series, My Hero Academia, which is one of the works that inspired this one shot.  
> "Fumiko" - An OC of mine.  
> "Agency" - The name of the investigation firm Kochi and Taiga work in.
> 
> Loosely based on the song CROWN by TXT (Tomorrow X Together)

Kochi’s childhood was never peaceful. It was not like he did not have a loving family - he was loved by his parents. His brother was pretty cool. It was the fact that he was born Quirkless.

The diagnosis came when Kochi was five. Her mother, who was growing anxious about Kochi not manifesting anything, decided to consult a doctor. The five-year-old Kochi still had hopes of having a Quirk. Perhaps, something like his dad’s. Or his mom’s. Or a combination of both…

“Sorry to inform you, Mrs. Kochi, but your child is Quirkless.”

The doctor showed his mother an x-ray of Kochi’s foot. He pointed out that Kochi had two joints on his pinky toe, a sign that this person is Quirkless. Kochi did not say anything, not even after the appointment. The terrible news was soon told to his father and brother as well. Kochi did not say a single word that day. His mother knew that he was as upset as she was.

She was not aware, however, how this news traumatised the kid.

In the first month of Kochi entering elementary school, he was exposed for being Quirkless. When other kids played in the playground during recess, Kochi tried to join them. He wanted friends, but they did not want to play with him. Instead, these kids took this as an opportunity to bully Kochi. He recalled that he was described as “weak” and “useless”. If he could not fit in society, he would never have the chance to even voice out his own discomforts.

These kids wanted to roleplay as the hero, so Kochi, vulnerable as he was, ended up being the villain or the monster. As these kids always said, heroes always win. He could not fight back, so he endured the playful hitting. Then, one of the kids hit Kochi on the head a little too hard with his Quirk. Kochi passed out in the middle of the playground.

It ended with Kochi being sent to the hospital to check if he had a concussion and sent home early for the day. Thankfully, Kochi was fine. No concussion. Just some mild discomfort. Kochi’s parents were greatly worried about him. The kid who hit him got a hefty scolding from his teachers and parents.

Kochi got an apology from the boy the next day, but as much as he convinced himself otherwise, the apology was not sincere at all. This school day was weird as well. He was not bothered by those boys, but Kochi’s attention was averted to a pink-coloured frog. Teachers said that frogs were green, not pink. Where did this pink frog come from? Kochi followed the jumping amphibian into a bush somewhere in the school’s playground.

The frog disappeared, but Kochi caught his eyes on a small fox with nine tails. Before he could reach his hands to touch the fox, the bell rang, signaling the end of recess. Kochi got out of the bush and rushed back to his classroom.

That was his first encounter with Yuko, one of his familiars.

Yuko visited Kochi again that night. For some reason, it was able to climb the walls and jump into his room through the window. It sat at the corner of Kochi’s room and stared at him intensely. Kochi, a child with an endless curiosity, decided to approach the unconventional fox and tried talking to it.

“Hello! How did you get in?”

Little he did know, Kochi began to have a whole conversation with it. The fox listened quietly as Kochi’s small hands went through its fur. 

“Hey, honey, is our kid talking to the wall?” Kochi’s mother alerted her husband. Kochi was not aware that not everyone was able to see Yuko. His naïve heart only cared that he had someone to talk to.

“How did that thing get into our house?” Kochi’s dad exclaimed.

“Is it another one of those spirits only you’re able to see?”

“I suppose so, and now my son can see them?”

Kochi’s father approached the child. Yuko, scared of another human’s presence, hid behind Kochi’s back. His father was not scared of this small fox creature at all. He looked at his son with benevolent eyes.

“Don’t touch any of its tails. It will give you bad luck for many years,” Kochi’s father gave Kochi a simple piece of advice.

“What is this animal?” Kochi asked.

“A nine-tailed fox. They’re usually quite mischievous.”

“But it didn’t do anything.”

“This one probably thinks you’re a good person and wants to know more about you.”

Kochi’s father was one of the few people who could see spirits. His vision was not limited to spirits either. He could see mythical creatures that were thought of as purely fictional. He could see ghosts. In fact, he had a side gig that involved investigating haunted buildings and getting rid of malevolent beings.

Knowing that his son could see them as well, Kochi’s father taught the kid everything. Yuko visited more frequently. One night, Yuko brought another nine-tailed fox to the house. That was Yako. Kochi recalled his father talking about “familiars”. He had one, in the form of a raven. For Kochi, his familiars came in the form of two foxes, Yuko and Yako.

As a kid, Kochi was not aware that the ability to see spirits was not common. In fact, it was very rare. He once caught a spirit in the shape of a turtle, but when he wanted to show it to his classmates, they could not see anything.

“He always says that there’s something on his hands.”

“Kochi’s weird.”

Those were the only words he heard from his classmates.

Kochi was part of a class activity once. The students were told to hold hands and form a circle. Next to Kochi, was a girl. He forgot her name already, but Kochi remembered her, and the incident that happened on that day.

When the girl reached her hand and held Kochi, her face of joy turned into a face of shock and terror. She violently yanked off Kochi’s hand and began to cry. The teachers came to ask what happened. 

“I can see weird creatures! They’re crawling all over the walls!”

Some other students tried to hold Kochi’s hand, in which they also began to see “weird creatures” all over the classroom. Two of them also cried. It was chaos. Kochi did not know what happened, but he learnt that anyone who had the misfortune to hold his hand would be able to see spirits as well.

Kochi was excluded from the activity and sat in a corner. He swore that after school, he could hear that the classmates were badmouthing him. He could not do anything. The very “gift” his father claimed that he had turned out to be a curse that barred Kochi off from having a normal life, or making any friends.

After a conference with the teachers, Kochi’s parents decided to move and transfer Kochi to a new school. The Kochi household came to Tokyo, near a shrine so people are, presumably, more well-versed in spirits. They were wrong though - Kochi was still being ignored and bullied in school.

Shortly after arriving in Tokyo, his brother began to get ill and weak. His parents frequently visited hospitals and inferred about his brother’s condition. Turned out it was leukemia. Despite how much Kochi prayed for help, even resorting to asking Yuko and Yako to, supposedly, find a cure for his brother’s illness, his brother did not make it. He died after 8 months of battling the disease, when Kochi was 9 years old.

Having a family member dying hit the family hard. Kochi, in particular, did not remember how many nights he cried. The consistent nightmares struck him again. Rarely there were times where Kochi could sleep peacefully.

At least, for his new life in Tokyo, he had a friend.

* * *

Kochi was surrounded by a group of boys after school demanding money from him. Kochi could not fight his way out, since the kids had Quirks and all, so he complied and gave him the remainder of his weekly allowance. As he took out the paper money from his little wallet, a shadowy figure snuck into the circle and snatched the money from one of the boy’s hands.

The shadowy figure manifested into a boy. A small boy with a cute, feminine face. His hair was black and pretty long, his bangs reaching to his eyes. He had Kochi’s money in his hands.

“Hey! Who are you?”

The boy looked a bit scared, as he grew aware of the situation he was in. By turning himself back into a shadow, he snuck away from the circle. The boys chased after him. Kochi also ran after the mysterious boy, as he really wanted his money back. All Kochi wanted was to buy candies from a store, so he could have something to be happy for after this week of school.

He chased the group of boys to another side of the neighbourhood. He saw that the boys were fighting. The mysterious boy who got Kochi’s money was being beaten up. He tried to escape, but it seemed that his Quirk refused to work. Kochi got scared and tried to intervene, but then, he also ended up getting kicked in the face.

He could hear intense footsteps. The kicking stopped. Kochi opened his eyes. In front of his face were two men in suits and sunglasses, holding the kids up and yelling at them for “daring to hit our young master”. That scene baffled Kochi so much, but he eventually learnt that the mysterious boy was the “young master” these two men were protecting.

“Are you okay, young master?” one of the men asked.

“I’m fine!” the boy replied. The other kids hurried away.

“You have to be careful,” the other man spoke, “no one should hurt our young master.”

Kochi just stood there and said nothing. All he did was to stare at this small boy talking to tall, strong men in suits. The boy told them to head back home, and so they did. The only people that remained in the scene were Kochi, the boy, and the money Kochi desperately wanted back.

“This is yours, isn’t it?” the boy asked, holding the paper money Kochi gave to the other group of boys beforehand.

“Thank you, and I’m sorry to have gotten you into this trouble,” Kochi got back his money and apologised.

“Don’t worry, my bodyguards scared them away.”

“You have bodyguards?”

“You don’t?”

“Not everyone has bodyguards!”

This was the first time he met his friend. His very first friend, in the form of a boy named Kyomoto Taiga. He was from a rich family, and did not know a lot of the things Kochi enjoyed. This newfound friendship had earned Kochi a buddy to go to the store and share his candies with. Sometimes, the bodyguards could be a hassle, but Kochi appreciated them around, as no boy would ever dare to touch him and his new friend.

Apparently, Taiga studied in the same school as Kochi. He was equally as lonely, since other kids were intimidated by his rich upbringing. He even had someone drive him to school everyday! Kochi did not mind, however. He was glad to have a good friend. There was one problem: should he tell Taiga about his ability to see spirits?

He did anyway. Taiga was requested by Kochi to hold his hand during recess one day, so that he could tell Taiga about his “Quirk”. Instead of letting go of him violently and cried, Taiga looked in awe. Kochi swore that his eyes were sparkling. Taiga even got disappointed when he was unable to touch them. Never someone in Kochi’s life, except his family, had ever accepted this.

Maybe it was also because Taiga was a curious child and clueless of what spirits could do. Instead of running away, Taiga repeatedly told Kochi how cool it was to see spirits. He even told his parents, which alerted them, but they knew that Taiga finally got a friend and wanted to know Kochi more before they made any conclusions.

That was how the Kyomotos and the Kochis decided to meet up. Long story short, Taiga was still able to be best friends with Kochi, and the families became quick friends, especially the mothers of both families.

Their friendship was blooming, and Kochi was happy for once, until one day, Kochi woke up with some weight on his head. When he went to the washroom to clean himself up, he was shocked to see his reflection in front of the mirror.

_You who’s staring at me blankly in the mirror is not me._

_Dizzy headaches and something on my head._

Overnight, he grew a pair of small antlers.

His parents knew about this, but they were not very upset about it. They just told Kochi to take good care of them. When he met up with Taiga at school, Taiga couldn’t help but to touch them. He had many questions in mind.

“Where did they come from?”

“No idea, but they’re pretty cool, right?”

“Yeah!”

Unfortunately, only Taiga found Kochi’s antlers cool. The other kids did not like it. He was avoided even more than before. Kochi was also a bit clumsy, and bumped into some kids with the antlers on his head during PE class. It hurt them, and Kochi could only apologise.

These antlers seemed to be there. Just there. Otherwise, Kochi showed nothing resembling a Quirk manifestation. Kochi had pretty much accepted that he would be Quirkless for his whole life anyways. As long as he could see and talk to spirits, and he had Yuko and Yako around, he would be okay right?

These mini antlers would not bother him, right?

He was wrong.

Throughout the whole week, they grew bigger. And bigger, until Kochi’s head could barely support its weight anymore. He was looked on at school, or everywhere he went. The bully got worse. Taiga, however, stayed by his side and comforted Kochi. Kochi could remember the few nights where he barely slept, because the antlers grew larger, or he was crying so much that he could not fall asleep.

On Friday, it had gotten so big that Kochi was unable to lift his head. His mother excused him from school. Taiga, who was concerned about his friend, came to his place after school. Kochi’s mother welcomed the small Taiga warmly, but also had a serious look on her face.

“He’s very upset about it,” she told the child.

Taiga went to Kochi’s room. He sat in bed, hugging his favourite plushie, his eyes were puffy because he cried so much last night.

“Why does it have to be me? Why does it have to grow bigger?”

Taiga swore he could hear his best friend mumbling under his breath and shed more tears.

Then, a loud cracking noise was heard, along with a violent thud.

The left antler suddenly fell off.

Before Taiga could salvage it, it simply disintegrated into thin air.

Kochi’s mother came rushing to the room, thinking that her son had collapsed. Instead, she saw a shocked Taiga and a speechless Kochi, with tears still running down his cheeks.

“It…fell off! And just disappeared!” Taiga cried.

The right one soon fell off, while Taiga and Kochi’s mother witnessed. Like the left one, it simply disintegrated into thin air and no trace was left. Kochi felt like his head was not heavy anymore. Both his mother and Taiga rushed to Kochi and hugged him tightly and comforted Kochi, who could not stop crying.

No one could explain the antlers. Not even Kochi’s father. And it never grew back out again after that incident. However, Kochi was forever known as the kid with weird antlers and never had another friend except for Taiga.

* * *

Teenagerhood was equally as brutal to a damaged Kochi. He studied in a different school as Taiga, but they remained close and called each other a lot. Kochi was lonely in school with no friends, but he chose to focus on the happier things in life. He has supportive parents, he has a best friend, he has a unique ability…

Throughout high school, he learnt about the harsh truth of how Quirkless people were treated in society. Clearly, even if he had the qualifications, he would not be preferred over a person with a Quirk. But he found a job he could do. A job his father took up: paranormal investigation.

With the help of his father, Kochi was able to go to his investigations. He was not paid, however, since it was illegal for Kochi to work after midnight. It was when Kochi turned 18 where he began to reach out to others for work. His unusual work, combined with irregular sleep patterns made Kochi a rather unapproachable guy. Meanwhile, Taiga, after high school graduation, did not make it to university and was not in employment or training either. He just stayed at home, having nothing to do.

An opportunity reached out to Kochi about an investigation firm needing people. Kochi’s knowledge in the paranormal immediately got him the job, but he would only work under one condition: his friend, Taiga would also get a job. They agreed.

Fast forward to current time, Kochi and Taiga were both investigators in the Agency. He has his best friend around, he has lovely coworkers and he can do a job he is skilled at. Kochi finds himself at relative peace. However, past events sometimes still haunt him through unwanted, but consistent nightmares.

It seemed that no matter how hard he tried to ignore his problems, it would always come and bite him back. He had dreams about the antlers on his head again, but things were a bit different since teenagerhood. As a child, those antlers would appear in his nightmares, and at one of them, he killed his parents with the antlers on his head. However, as Kochi grew, a woman began to appear in his dreams. She changed everything.

This mysterious woman had long hair, styled in braids. Within her braids were flowers, intertwined with her locks of hair. Kochi, in his dreams, perceive the woman as gentle and kind. Even with the antlers, and it grew bigger, the woman embraced it. She loved it.

Kochi initially thought the woman was his mother, or a female version of Taiga, but it was a face he had never seen before. It was not someone he knew in real life. Not even a spirit or ghost he encountered. No matter the identity of the woman, her presence calmed him. He stopped crying as much as he did before.

He knew that if he continued to cry, he would make everyone around him worry about him, but he was just a freak, right? Would a freak like him deserve love and appreciation from others?

Sometimes he wished he remained Quirkless, but came to think about it, even though he had the ability to see and communicate with beings that may or may not exist, he was still appreciated by his parents and friends.

He should be more grateful about his life.

Kochi did not want his past to hinder him from being happy, so he always put on a smile, even at the sight of the most vengeful ghost. His co-workers know him as a jolly soul who rarely gets upset, but Taiga knows that this is simply not true. Kochi denies it, but he has melancholic vibes, according to most of his co-workers. He is also terrifying when he is angry.

Kochi knew that he could never shake away the painful memories he had.

* * *

He was assigned for a job one day. Taiga tagged along, since it was a mission that did not only involve the supernatural. The duo went to an empty warehouse to investigate. It was rumoured that mysterious noises came from this warehouse from time to time.

Taiga was scared to enter the warehouse, but Kochi reassured him that he would deal with any troubling spirits or ghosts accordingly. Taiga held Kochi by his jacket sleeve and entered the warehouse. Immediately, the door shut behind them. Taiga went to check. They were locked inside.

“We’re locked in,” Taiga confirmed.

“It’s fine,” Kochi replied. He was confident that it was done by a supernatural being, but he could not see anything. He could not even detect any sort of presence. This had never happened before. Taiga’s grip on his sleeve became more firm, as the noises stopped and the warehouse was dead silent for a while.

“We got you, Agency rascals.”

It was a trap set up by the mafia.

Kochi and Taiga only realised when they came out with a speaker. So the noises were all fake and came from the speaker. The client had fooled them once again, but the Agency was known for being formidable fighters. However, Kochi and Taiga were among the weakest fighters in the Agency. They were screwed, sort of.

There were five mafia men, and two of them.

No one hesitated and a fight broke out. The windows from the warehouse barely lit up the almost-empty building. Taiga used his Quirk as his advantage and attacked the mafia members swiftly. Meanwhile, Kochi, under the help of Yuko and Yako, was able to fend off some opponents. However, compared to Taiga, Kochi had less of an advantage when it came to fighting.

He quickly was on a disadvantage and the mafia men were gaining the upper hand. Yuko and Yako were also gradually losing energy. Taiga was worried about his best friend, so he tried his best to contact the other Agency members to help them out. Before he could say anything on the phone… 

_Slash._

Kochi was stabbed on the stomach.

The mafia man let go of his hand, which was turned into a sharp blade, leaving a bleeding Kochi on the floor. Kochi could feel a sudden rush of intense pain, but after that, his vision began to become blurry.

Taiga screamed out his name, but he could not do anything - he was being attacked by another mafia man. He could only watch Kochi bleed out and eventually passed out, all while he was busy defending himself.

For an instant, Kochi’s vision got dark. Where was he? Was he dead? Was he alive?

“Hey! Hey! Get up!” a woman’s voice called to him.

Confused, Kochi found himself able to open his eyes again, but he was no longer at a warehouse. He was in some sort of meadow, filled with the greenest of grass and beautiful flowers. The sky was blue, just like today. He saw a woman’s face. A woman with long hair styled in braids, with flowers intertwined between her locks of hair…

Wait a minute.

It was the woman who appeared in his dreams.

She wore a white, short dress that was torn at the ends. She did not have shoes on and floated in the air. All Kochi could think was that Juri would do the same in his office. She even had the same laying-down pose as him, much like a lazy sloth.

“You,” Kochi’s weak voice managed to speak.

“Just so you know, you’re not dead,” the woman spoke. She had a rather rough voice for such a cute woman like her.

“Then, where am I?” Kochi asked.

“The deepest part of your consciousness. The place where I reside,” the woman replied.

“Who are you?”

“The name’s Yuna. Nice to meet you.”

Yuna. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

“If I am not dead,” Kochi contemplated, “then why am I here?”

“You’re about to die, and I saved you! At least be grateful!” Yuna whined.

“You did? But you’re my cons-”

“I am a divine being, who once helped the world grow out the plants you humans know and love today. Without me, you humans probably died because you can’t breathe.”

“And how am I supposed to believe you?”

Yuna flicked her wrists. Immediately, Kochi felt the ground shaking.

A spout appeared. It grew bigger. And taller. Then it grew more, until it became a big tree with fruit blossoming from its branches.

“Do you believe me now?”

“Yes. Yes I do.”

Yuna landed herself gently on the ground and reached Kochi's eye-level. She held the boy's hands gently. “I have always been with you, under the deepest part of your consciousness. You’re just the sweetest boy ever, you know?”

Kochi was taken off by the sudden compliments.

“That’s the nicest thing someone had ever said to me,” Kochi answered bitterly.

“I like cute boys, so it’s natural that I chose you,” Yuna added.

“Chose?”

“You aren’t aware? Heard of the tales of humans being the reincarnation of another human, or a god? You should have.”

“Yes, I did. They have always fascinated me.”

“What if I tell you that you’re one of them?”

Yuna’s words shocked Kochi. His eyes opened up, wide and round.

“That’s not possible. I struggled so much as a child.”

“You’re special, but people rejected you, thinking that you’re a monster.”

“You said that, you were always with me, but why didn’t you help me?”

Tears began to form from Kochi’s cheeks.

“I have my limits, kid. Now, stop crying,” Yuna said, as she gently wiped his tears away, “I tried connecting with you! The antlers you had before.”

“So that was your work? I had nightmares because of that! Almost everyone hated me for having weird horns on my head!”

_I’m the only bad thing in this world._

_Save me, maybe I have turned into a monster._

Yuna did not know what to say. All she could was to hold the boy’s hand and watch him cry. Those were genuine tears. Tears of a boy who struggled to grow up. Tears of a boy who could never move on from his past, no matter how hard he tried.

At this moment, Yuna regretted her way of connecting with this boy. It was not that he was not prepared to take the responsibility of being the reincarnation of a divine being, it was more so that he never understood her intentions. Why was she hiding herself from him when Kochi was a kid? She suddenly realised why.

“But, it was you who gave me comfort amidst my worst nightmares, isn’t it?” Kochi suddenly asked, “I never knew who you are, but now I do.”

_Your existence changes my world like magic._

_I’m not in pain anymore._

Yuna gave Kochi a benevolent smile.

“In a few seconds, you will wake up, but you will no longer be yourself. Even if you refuse, you need me to save your friend, right?”

“Yuna-san, I-”

With a snap of Yuna’s fingers, Kochi was knocked out again. His vision was dark for a few seconds, then he opened his eyes. He was back at the warehouse. However, instead of the hard concrete floor, he laid on a grassy land. The whole warehouse was full of grass.

Kochi sat up, completely out of his control. His head felt heavy. Kochi looked up, and saw a huge pair of antlers. The same pair he had as a kid. So that was how Yuna connected with him before. Now he knows.

The mafia men seemed to be surprised that Kochi woke up. His wound closed up, He stopped bleeding. Taiga was surprised that his friend woke up from a supposedly fatal injury, and more so that he no longer had the wound. He saw the antlers again. Taiga realised how much he missed these pairs of antlers on his best friend’s head.

Vines began to grow from the grassy land. It latched on to the mafia men, but spared Taiga. Taiga could only stand there in confusion as the mafia men were forcibly suppressed on the ground by the vines.

The grassy land slowly lost its green. Things began to sprout. They were flowers. A full floor of flowers of a bright red hue and a thin stalk. Kochi, still sitting on the floor, his eyes were blank without emotions. The antlers on the head were big as ever. It began to glow a light red hue, much like the flowers.

The flowers turned out to be poppies. The mafia men gradually grew drowsy and fell asleep. Taiga also became drowsy and fell into a deep slumber as well. With everyone sleeping, Kochi’s antlers fell off again, as he drifted back into Yuna’s residence.

When the other members of the Agency, they saw a beautiful sight: a warehouse, ground full of poppies. The mafia men were entangled in vines, soundly asleep, while Taiga was also asleep, but he was not tangled up. Kochi was unconscious, and when Fumiko carried him, she could faintly see the tear tracks from his eyes.

Kochi woke up in the grassland again. Yuna was there, with a gentle smile, reminiscent of a mother. He knew what happened, and Yuna sure was a powerful being.

“See, I told you. You need my help,” Yuna began the conversation.

“Thank you for saving my friend,” Kochi replied softly, “but when is he up?”

“They’ll all be awake in a few hours, I suppose,” Yuna said.

“You suppose? My friend could have fallen asleep for a long time!”

“I may be part of you, but I don’t have the concept of time.”

Yuna was quite a sassy being.

“So I am the host of a land goddess?” Kochi began to ask for Yuna’s identity and her purpose in his body.

“Well, yes. I was a companion of Ō-Inari, but I was ultimately disposed,” Yuna chuckled.

“That must be hard.”

“It is…Nari-chan was the sweetest guy ever. Like you.”

“Are you seriously calling the god of fertility with informal honorifics?”

“Of course! In your human words, he’s my ex!”

“Ah, I see…”

“Anyways, you’re stuck with me no matter whether you like it or not. You better thank me for pairing you with that Taiga kid!”

“It was your work?”

“I never lie, Yugo.”

She called him by his first name.

“T-Thank you.”

Yuna held Kochi’s hands gently.

“I am sorry that you suffered so much.”

“Don’t be sorry. I am loved by a lot of people around me now.”

“Therefore, I hereby grant you divine protection from all evil, and you will continue to be loved by everyone around you.”

She disappeared from Kochi’s sight again.

* * *

Kochi woke up in a bed. He laid in the Agency’s infirmary. Taiga was on the bed next to him, sleeping soundly. He was glad that Taiga was not injured badly, and more importantly, he was glad that he did not die.

“You’re finally up,” a voice spoke out. It was Juri.

“How about the mafia men?” Kochi asked.

“Took care of them easily. They all fell asleep in this weird poppy field. It’s actually so pretty, but I can’t get it on camera.”

“I see.”

Kochi remembered that. Every detail of the incident.

_“That’s my work!”_

Yuna began to talk in his head. Kochi was taken by surprise.

“Are you okay?” Juri asked.

“I’m okay! I just have a sudden headache,” Kochi replied.

_“I’m not a headache! Listen to me!”_

Guess Kochi was stuck with Yuna for his life onwards, but he did not hate her. Instead, he was grateful that Yuna was there and saved his life. On the other hand, how was he going to accept the fact that he was the reincarnation of a goddess?

“Yuna, can you at least call my name before you speak to me?” Kochi spoke in his own head.

_“Okay, okay.”_

It feels like his inner voice actually has a persona, by the name of Yuna, a land goddess.

_“Yugo-cchi.”_

“What now?”

_“Better get yourself cleaned up after that fight!”_

“Yes, yes. I’ll go.”

No matter what, Yuna was his saviour, and he quite liked her around.

He still had a lot to discover about his newfound identity, but for now, he should go give himself a shower and clear his mind. 

_After all, he is just a normal human with a unique ability._

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is actually part of a extensive AU I am working in, but since I literally went ham on this one-shot, I decided to post it.  
> This is also the work that made Kochi got the #3 spot in SixTONES for me. Oops.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed and having a nice day/night ahead. <3  
> \- Note written on 29/11/2020, 12:30 a.m.


End file.
